


Just a Little Rush Baby

by spectralHarpy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fingering, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also gavin and michael are both switches and have to rock-paper-scissors over who's on top, bottom!Michael, gavin lost so he has to top this time lmao, i dont know what else to tag im sorry, im hear to rectify that, no beta we die like men, the others are literally mentioned once they are not here, there isn't enough pissplay in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralHarpy/pseuds/spectralHarpy
Summary: ""If you don't want Geoff to shit himself because we ruined his furniture, I'd suggest moving somewhere else."Gavin, the stupid, fucking smug, beautiful prick feigns innocence. "What do you mean?" Michael isn't even looking at him but he can hear the fucking smirk in his voice. He can feel the smile, however, when Gavin goes back to devouring his neck."--Michael and Gavin have the house to themselves and are up to some no-good, very-rotten, will-absolutely-get-their-asses-killed-if-they-make-a-mess-of-Geoff's-kitchen style fun.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 25





	Just a Little Rush Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for someone who probably wants to not be named but You know who you are, my good bitch! Happy early birthday I hope you enjoy this because I know I do ;3c.
> 
> If you like this kind of stuff and wanna see me do more, please do comment, I thrive off validation and im 100x more likely to write more omo/watersports type shit in the future if someone asks me to.

Michael sighs as he finishes his, what, seventh or eighth glass of water in the past however-long he's been sitting here? He places the now-empty glass onto the table in front of him and suppresses a grimace as the movement makes his bladder twinge in discomfort. He had to pee  _ before _ he had begun drinking water like he was a dying fish, and his need had only steadily climbed as he finished glass after glass.   
  
"How you feeling, boi?" Gavin asks as he swiftly replaces Michael's glass with a fresh one. He totally doesn't groan as he looks at it, nosir. No groan came from his throat, and Gavin hears nothing even as his sharp eyes zero in on Michael's face. Nope.   
  
"I feel fine," he lies easily, picking up the glass. He takes a slow, small sip, before turning to his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. "Y'tryin'a drown me or something, Gav?" He jokes, cracking a smile even as Gavin gestures him to take another sip. Ever-so-obediantly, he does so.    
  
"It's hot outside." Gavin shrugs, leaning back against the counter and tilting his head to look at Michael. "Don't want you passing out from heatstroke, Michael," he drawls, a small, definitely not cute smirk playing on his lips. Michael stares at them for a moment before Gavin nudges the glass again. Michael takes a sip.   
  
"You mean like you that one time? You fucking passed out in the middle of the street and almost cracked your head open on the pavement like a fuckin bitch." Michael snickers to himself and takes a drink of his water without being prompted, missing the way Gavin's eyes narrow at him slightly. He does see Gavin's hand move out of the corner of his vision and just manages to move the glass before Gavin upends it all over his chest. "Hey, watch it, fuckface. You want me to drink this or not?"   
  
"Michael, you're so mean, Michael. Why are you so mean to me, Michael? When I'm so nice to you," Gavin pouts, letting his hand fall back to his side after his attempted swipe. He shifts so he can lean over Michael's shoulder as Michael takes another steady sip, and lets his hands snake up Michael's shirt to rest on his stomach. He doesn't press down or move. Just rests his hands there, and his hands are kinda cold, causing Michael to shiver.

" _ I'm _ mean? I'm not the one making his boyfriend play out his fucking kinks-" Michael regrets mouthing off immediately because Gavin presses down on his bladder in a sharp movement, causing him to hiss and jam his hands between his legs. Gavin lets up on the pressure and starts rubbing Michael's tummy in small, soothing circles, pressing kisses down his neck. "Fffffuck," Michael moans. "Gav…"

"Hmm?" Gavin's breath tickles Michael's ear, and he shudders involuntarily. His voice has gone low, and the way he nibbles on Michael's jaw lets him know that the man is turned on. His own cock twitches in reply. "What's wrong, babe?"   
  
"If you don't want Geoff to shit himself because we ruined his furniture, I'd suggest moving somewhere else."   
  
Gavin, the stupid, fucking smug, beautiful prick feigns innocence. "What do you mean?" Michael isn't even  _ looking _ at him but he can hear the fucking smirk in his voice. He can feel the smile, however, when Gavin goes back to devouring his neck.   
  
"You know exactly what I mean you fucking dick," Michael bites back. He's nearing his limit, he knows this, he knows  _ Gavin _ knows this. And yet the other doesn't move, just nuzzles more into the crook of Michael's neck and he distinctly feels the scrape of teeth. Another shiver runs up his spine and his dick stirs in his pants. "I swear to god if you don't-" He cuts off with a choked cry as Gavin both bites him just on the threshold of pain and digs his fingers into his bladder. The bite breaks off into Gavin sucking the spot, his hands trailing lower. "Gav," Michael all but whines, and this gets his attention.

Gavin is breathing heavily when he picks his head up, and Michael knows it's because Gavin's turned on, and he utters one word, "bedroom?" to which Michael nods his head enthused. Gavin backs up to allow him off the barstool, before tugging him none-too-gently back towards the bedrooms. While normally Michael would be nervous about being caught, but Jack and Jeremy were out shopping, Geoff was at a meeting with the B team or something, and Ryan was… doing whatever Ryan does. Actually, Michael thinks he may have tagged along with the shopping crew. Said something about needing more Diet Coke, Michael had been more preoccupied by Gavin whispering dirty ideas into his ear over breakfast to have been paying much attention.

So the two have the house to themselves. And normally they would take advantage of this fact, fucking like rabbits wherever they damn well pleased, whether it be the kitchen table, or Geoff's office, or pressed against the front door. But what Gavin has planned required a bit of setup, and it's easier to clean up their bedroom without suspicion than the living room. 

Michael breaks out of his thoughts as Gavin shoves him up against the wall, a knee between his legs and hands under his shirt. Oh yeah, they were kinda in the middle of something. Right. Gavin's hands trail down his sides, leaning in to capture Michael's mouth against his. Michael tangles his hands into Gavin's hair and pulls, causing the other man to moan into his mouth, the noise going straight to his dick.

Gavin pulls away to catch his breath, and he presses his leg up against Michael's crotch, the pressure enough to send sparks of pleasure up his spine but not  _ enough _ . He whines and tries to press his hips down but Gavin's hands have him pinned to the wall. The Brit tuts a little, leaning in close to whisper, "Needy boy, aren't you. You can't come until you make a mess of yourself."

"G-Gav," he breaths, voice shaking. "That's not fair. We didn't, that's not-"

"Color," Gavin asks, tilting his head slightly.

"Green, it's fucking green, please-" He bites his tongue as Gavin's fingers dig into his bladder, back tensing up as he tries not to let the dam burst. He can't close his legs due to Gavin's own in the middle of them, still pressed up against his junk. His cock pulses in his too-tight, god-forsaken pants, and Gavin leans in to kiss him again, stopping Michael from saying anything further.

Another press has Michael breaking the kiss this time, panting heavily. "Gav, please, I gotta fuckin piss, dude, I'm gonna-" Gavin just grins at him, now running his hand up and down Michael's stomach and torturing him. His knee presses further up against Michael, the friction making him moan shakily. His limit is fast approaching.

Gav's other hand trails lower to rub the length of Michael's cock through his jeans. Michael can just see Gavin's own hard-on, an obvious tent in the front of his salmon shorts and a wet-patch from his precum. God what he wouldn't give to have it inside him, Michael thinks with a huff. The huff turns into a sharp inhale as Gavin's hand speeds up just slightly, and his teeth are on Michael's collarbone, and his other hand is rubbing circles on his overtaxed bladder, and it's all too much for Michael.

The dam bursts with Michael giving a God-honest sobbing, open-mouthed moan, relaxing against the wall as his piss floods his pants. Gavin just stands there, enraptured in what he's watching, hand and knee still firmly in place even as the front of Michael's pants do a shiny dark color. Gavin's own leg and hand are quickly covered in piss, and it runs hotly down Michael's legs and onto the towel—how had he not noticed the towel, Gavin you sneaky bastard!—below. 

Michael shudders when he finishes, opening his eyes to see Gavin just. Standing there. Breathing heavily and watching the pee drip off his own leg. He doesn't move until Michael's had enough of the weird staring and snaps his fingers in front of Gavin's eyes. "Uh, dude? Hello? Can you like, fuck me now?"

Gavin blinks and jerks away like he somehow forgot Michael was there, gives a loud whine, and promptly flushes completely red, covering his mouth. It's Michael's turn to stare as his mind struggles to piece together what just happened—Oh. He laughs, despite being covered in his own piss and painfully hard. "Did you, did you just  _ cum _ from that?"

Gavin gives a squeak and stutters out, "l-listen I, i-it was, you-" before running his hand—thankfully not the one covered in piss, Michael would have lost it—down his face and sighing. "Yeah," he mumbles finally, turning a shade darker somehow.

Michael cackles. "You fucking horny bitch, you didn't even touch yourself once! Now how am I gonna get laid?"

Gavin drops to his knees, uncaring of the urine coating his legs, and fumbles with Michael's belt. Gavin's still obviously hot-n-bothered despite not being hard and Michael takes mercy on his boi, brushing his hands away and making quick work of his belt. Gavin's hands are on him as soon as the offending strip of leather is tossed somewhere to their right, unbuttoning and unzipping Michael's pants. He shoves them down, along with Michael's boxers, before he surges up and runs his tongue up the length of Michael's shaft.

Michael gives a shuddering breath above him, as Gavin licks every drop of urine off his thighs and dick. When the man deems him clean he laguidly sticks his own piss-covered fingers into his mouth, his other hand coming up to knead at Michael's ass. Michael moans as Gavin slowly pulls his fingers out of his mouth before inserting one into his asshole. He slowly bends the finger, just in the right way to brush Michael's prostate and he lets out another moan. Gavin adds in a second, and then a third finger in quick succession. While Michael isn't usually one to come from just fingers, Gavin somehow always knows exactly how to move to unravel him.

And as he pumps his fingers in and out of Michael's ass while pumping his dick with his other, his fingers bending to hit his sweet spot again and again, Michael comes with a cry. Gavin barely moves out of the way before Michael collapses on top of him, knocking him flat on his back. They lay there for a moment while Michael catches his breath, both of them sticky with sweat and various other body-fluids. Gavin shifts uncomfortably in his pants.

"That was… wow," Michael finally mumbles, taking his turn to bite a hickey onto Gavin's neck. "That was fucking hot, I wasn't expecting that to be so fucking good."

"Mmm," Gavin just hums back, eyes shutting. "I know," he agrees at last, peeking open his eyes to grin up at Michael.

"Hey, hey Gav, next time," Michael begins, bouncing a little as thoughts and ideas swirl around his head. Gavin's eyes open more and he perks up at the prospect of a  _ next time _ . "Next time, can… you're gonna be the one who pisses himself," Michael announces with a cheeky little grin and Gavin is already heartily agreeing before his mind actually catches up because  _ fuck yes _ .

They both become distinctly aware they're laying in Michael's piss when they hear Geoff yell, "Who the fuck left a glass on the counter, assholes!" from the kitchen. They bolt up and begin to clean up before their boss comes looking for the offender who dared leave a glass on the counter.


End file.
